How can you not celebrate your birthday?
by Hippony Ramen
Summary: Lena mentions she doesn't celebrate her birthday. This prompts Kara to plan a surprise party for her. The only problem, Kara is terrible at keeping secrets and forgot that Lena likes to turn up early. Idek what this is so it's a romance cause why naw


**Oi! I'm so glad that so many people enjoyed my first supercorp fic! I thought of this one while I was watching Friends - the episode where Rachel has two birthday parties XD. I just thought it was a finny moment and decided to write about it.**

 **This one isn't as good as the first (some how XD) so don't hate me for trying XD**

* * *

It started with the question - "So how would Lena Luthor like to celebrate this year?"

And then this - "Oh, actually... I have some plans already." Lena stated as Kara visibly shrunk with disappointment.

"Yeah? Doing what?"

"Umm..." Lena was slightly stumped by the question, noticing how Kara's face began to light up again. "Sitting on my couch and bingeing horror movies..?" She waited for Kara to butt in and say something so typically Kara like - 'What! How can you not properly celebrate your birthday!?' But as she waited, biting her bottom lip in anticipation, she never received the response she expected. Only Kara's approval.

"Oh... Well, I guess if that's how you'd like to spend it then-" Kara's voice dropped to a mumble as she continued. After a few more minutes of friendly chatter, Kara decided she needed to leave.

"Thanks for lunch, Lena!" As usual, Kara's chirpy happiness lifted Lena's spirit and made her heart flutter, sending her back to her work with a smile forcing its way onto her face.

As Kara left and changed into her super-suit, she immediately made her way to the DEO, calling all her friends over on her way. As she flew in, everyone was already there and waiting for her news.  
"Alright!" Kara shouted demandingly to gain everyone's attention. "Lena Luthor doesn't celebrate her birthday! We're gonna change that as of this year!" As Kara continued, a few eyebrows raised in question. "What? Why are you guys staring like that?"

"Nothing, its just..." Winn began as Alex butted in to finish his sentence. "You really could've just told us this over game night tonight..."

"Well, yeah." Kara submitted. "But Lena's _also_ coming over tonight. She's bringing pastries!" Kara squeaked with excitement at thinking of game night. "Anyway! Lena's birthday is a week tomorrow, I wanna throw a surprise party for her. And I want you all there!" She yelled as she 'dismissed' her friends and began mentally planning for Lena's party when a realisation hit her. "And Maggie! No 'subtle' points to Lena!" She looked pointedly over at Maggie who simply sighed and threw her head back, "Well there goes the fun part."

* * *

The next day the planning began.

"Come on, Alex! We have one week and I need your help!" Kara begged her sister to prepare an order of food to be made for the party.

"Why Kara? I didn't agree to anything!" Alex began pointedly denying Kara's pleas. "The only thing I agreed to was Maggie's bet that Lena would find out before the party."

"Hey! I can keep secrets!" Kara whined as Alex raised her eyebrows with surprise.  
"Oh really? Ms. Kara - I flew here on a bus - Danvers can keep a secret?" Alex laughed as she waved her sister off anf finally gave in. "Fine, I'll set up the order, just sent me what you want." Kara thanked her profusely as she wiggled from her sister's hug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Maggie waiting for me." And with that she was gone.

Kara brought out the huge bag of balloons she'd bought for the party and turned to her phone to send Alex the _long_ list of food she wanted ordered. As she lifted her eyesight from her phone, the superhero threw both the balloons and her phone about five feet into the air as she jumped back, noticing a friendly figure standing in her doorway.

"Lena! What the..? Oh my, Jesus!" As Kara stepped back in shock, she bumped into the arm of her couch and collapsed backwards. She heard Lena's sweet laught as the other woman stepped into her apartment, closing the door as she walked forward.

"You know Kara, you really should keep your door _shut._ " Lena's laugh prompted a smile to manifest upon Kara's face. "If not for security reasons then at least for your own privacy."

"Uh, hey Lena! What- What are you doing here?" Kara stuttered as she hurriedly picked up the balloons and lobbed them towards her bedroom, praying that Lena never noticed them.

"What? Am I not allowed to simply drop by to see a friend?"

"Well, I just-"

"And I brought food from Noonan's."

"Yes!" Kara eyes lit up as she ran to pull her friend into a hug. "I knew you loved me!" Kara giggled before taking both Lena and the food to her couch.

"So... What was with the balloons?" Lena asked as she smiled, her dimples appearing as she giggled, noticing the way Kara's mind stumbled at the question.

"The. What..?" Kara's mind short-circuited at the sound of the question.

"You know... The unbelievably over-sized packet that you panicked and tossed across the room when I came in?"

"Oh..." Kara panicked, she needed an explanation, and quick. "Those balloons... Um, I felt like brightening up the apartment a bit..?"

 _"Uh-huh..."_

* * *

The next few days were hell for Kara. Her desperation to be able to both surprise Lena and prove Alex and Maggie wrong were coming upon her like a ton of bricks and the best she culd do was stop herself from spilling to Lena. Except for that one fluke with the balloons. And that other one when Lena found her ordering a large cake - which wasn't really out of the ordinary. Oh, and the moment the she tried to find people to invite, as she asked Jess, Lena pried the two about what was happening. The best (and only) excuse Kara could think of was - "Pizza night? I was asking Jess if she knew your favorite?" All Jess could do was nod in agreement.

And finally, it was the night before the party.

"Alright! Is everything planned perfectly? Everything ordered alright?" Kara's voice echoed around the DEO as she checked off everything she needed.

"Y'know Kara," Alex started, "This is less of a party and more of a games night - with more food and music..."

"Well, sh-she doesn't like _big_ celebrations that much so..." Kara stuttered as she realised Alex was kind of right. "Either way! I want you guys there tonight to help set everything up, 'kay?" A few grumbles came from her friends, especially Maggie, but eventually they all agreed.

* * *

Tonight was the night.

Her, Alex, James, and Winn spent their free time the night before tying up balloons and hanging banners (and personalised banners) around the apartment - while Maggie sat watching and laughing at the sheer amount of balloons while drinking three bottles of beer.

The only problem with tonight, and the only thing they _hadn't_ planned for, Lena was a minute earlier that everyone else.

Kara stood waiting with her back leaning against her door for everyone to come around the corner and set up the surprise, but instead of the seven she'd expected, only one, stunningly beautiful woman in a navy green dress came around the corner. She was carrying a small purse and bottle of wine, which Kara assumed probably cost more than her rent.

"Lena! You- You're early!?" Kara panicked as she watched the woman walk up to her and smile widely.

"Yes, I thought I should try and spend as much of tonight as I could enjoying myself." Kara felt warmed by the statement, but internally she was burning up trying to think of how to stall Lena until the others came.

Kara had asked Lena to come over for dinner and movies so she didn't have to spend her birthday alone. Out of the corner of her eye, Kara noticed the others come round, and in turn, they noticed Lena and hushed everyone backwards. Kara panicked, again, unsure of what to do or how to handle the situation.

"Well? Are you going to let me in, or are we eating out here?" Lena laughed again, sending Kara into meltdown from the stress - and her dimples.

"Uh..."

Kara panicked.

"Well, I hope this will be a good birthday..."

She needed to let the others sneak in.

"I... Thanks for coming-" Kara eventually said as she grabbed Lena's face in her hands and pulled her into the corner, Lena facing away from the door.  
As a shocked Lena stopped her slight struggle, she sank into the kiss, closing her eyes as Kara raised her hand to gesture and the others ran quietly down the hall and into Kara's apartments to prep the surprise.

Except Kara found herself unwilling to leave the kiss. And although she knew Lena was _just_ her friend, part of her desired more, wanting nothing more than to just stand there all night, relishing in the feeling of Lena's lips against her own. Eventually, Lena broke the kiss and took a step back.

"Well, I'm sure this birthday will be hard to beat." She laughed, winking at Kara and grinning to herself like a giddy child who'd just been given a bunch of candy. As she turned to open Kara's door, she blinked and Kara was in front of her, opening the door for her.

As she began opening the door, she prayed that everyone had enough time to set up, and hide. She opened the door and took a few steps in, allowing Lena past as she flicked on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as the stood from their positions and greeted a happy birthday to a -to say the least- surprised Lena. As her eyes roamed the room, she smiled as she noticed all the people around: Alex, Winn, James, Maggie, Jess, Sam, J'onn, and of course, Kara. Sure, Lena was happily surprised by all these people, who she supposed she could call her friends - but the biggest and best surprise was the way she felt Kara's soft hand positioning itself on the small of her back, gently urging her forward to join the party.

"See!" Kara shouted. "Baby Danvers _can_ keep a secret!" She laughed as she looked pointedly at Alex and Maggie.

"Sure, but let's ask Luthor before you confirm that..." Maggie looked at Lena, who only laughed as she made eye contact with a slightly disappointed Kara.

"Come on, Kara. You're not _that_ sneaky. I knew about this the second you threw those balloons across the room." Everyone burst into laughter at the statement, knowing it was such a typical-Kara thing to do. Alex immediately stopped laughing as she slapped $20 into a gloating Maggie's hand.

"Although I did enjoy the kiss..." She winked towards a speechless Kara as she walked on to join the others.

This certainly was going to be a hard on to beat.

* * *

 **Surprise parties are cool... XD**

 **I liked the ending a bit too much I think XD. Either way, I tried!**

 **Reviews are always welcome and replied to! Byeeee!**

 **(Also anyone wanting to send me prompts on tumblr go ahead - I'm decaffinatedpizza XD)**

 **I was also thinking of changing my pen-name to that?^^**


End file.
